


Midnight brownies

by Xou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Brownies, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, baking brownies at midnight, that is it that is the whole story, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xou/pseuds/Xou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga wrote: ... Hey I just realised, nobody is there to stop me from baking cookies right now.</p>
<p>AKA: Suga has a really bad idea and Daichi can only indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight brownies

It was late night at night and Daichi was casually installed in front of his laptop screen, chatting with his boyfriend of a few months already. Really, with the way they interacted through the course of high school, it was expected of him and Sugawara to get together and now that they were in college, he finally had the guts to make his move and ask the other boys out (after many many nights of questions and untold feeling and emotional dread, but that didn't count, because they were _finally_ together and the result was more important than the process)

  
**You wrote:** So how it is, living without a roommate?

  
Because yeah, even if they were dating, Daichi and his partner lived in two different place, both in their own apartment. Of course, he wanted to ask the big question - no not this one-, but it seemed a bit rude and even if they seemed to always be either at his apartment or the one of the silver-haired man, asking now just seemed... intimidating. It was a weird feelings, but it didn't seems right yet, even with Suga roommate that had just moved out of the place. But eventually, the brown-haired man would have the guts to pop the question... Just not yet.

  
**Suga wrote:** A bit weird that I can walk with just a towel around the apartment, but apart from that, not much have changed.  
**(...)**  
 **Suga wrote:** But you know, I'm still trying to find another house mate to split the rant. Just haven't found anything yet.

The mouth a bit dry after the rather explicit image of his boyfriend in only a towel around his perfect perfect hips, Daiuchi had to shake his head a little to change his ideas. It was too late to let his thoughts get in that direction.. And it was almost sad that Suga was so vainly trying to find another roommate when he had on the other end of the chat a really willing boyfriend to live with him. Maybe he could try to approach the topic...

**You wrote:** Ah, too bad the research is not fruitful yet. Maybe you should stop searching so hard...

He was not really good with words or subtlety, but what he tried to say here was '' Stop searching so far away when the answer is under your eyes... Literally''. But it didn't really matter. Daichi didn't want to be too blunt, even if not in a million year would the other male run away from him with the connection they had and the friendship they still shared even beside their new statues as a couple. Still, thinking about it, in a million year they both would probably be dead (unless cryopreservation suddenly became successful) so no really way to be sure here completely. But yeah, he should not be afraid of Suga reaction of asking him to move in together with him. Or maybe asking him if he wanted to be conserved in ice together for all eternity if the technology ever came through. Or maybe that was not such a good idea for the last question.  
... Oh gosh, his brain was tired.

**Suga wrote:** You know, I always wanted a easy-bake oven.

  
The brown-haired man only raised an eyebrow at that. So the other had decided to just avoid the topic and start on a totally different things altogether? But yeah, it was pretty late, who could blame him really, it was normal for the head to make random thoughts like this, so he had to answer something at least. After all, if his boyfriend thought that this particular random thoughts was important enough to be shared, the less he could do was make his own comment on it at least:  
**You wrote:** Oh really? My younger sister used to have one of those.  
**(...)**  
 **You wrote:** It was really small though, so she could only bake one thing at a time. Like if she wanted to make cookie, she could only make one. I would not recommend buying one.  
**(...)**  
 **You wrote:** Anyway, you have a real oven don't you?

  
Ah, maybe that was a bit much?... Suga was taking his time answering to the chat as Daichi was once again chewing his lips hoping not to have sounded too rude. Or just annoying. Gosh, it was hard to think when his brain was fried after his really long day working...  
**Suga wrote** : Ah you're right, of course, I do have an oven.  
**(...)**  
 **Suga wrote:** ... Hey I just realised, nobody is there to stop me from baking cookies right now.

  
At that, the other man could only slowly blink. Was the silver-haired man really thinking...? Oh that was such a bit idea. That was such a bad idea, but at the same time it was just so Suga, why was he not even surprised, only the other man could decide that of course baking at 11 pm was a good plan!!

**You wrote:** Suga, no.  
**Suga wrote:** Well, I don't have a roommate anymore, so it would not bother anyone.  
**You wrote:** It's like midnight right now. You should be in bed.  
**Suga wrote** : And so should you, so your argument doesn't stand  
**You wrote:** Jfc Suga  
**Suga wrote:** If you really want to stop me, you can come and do so :P  
**You wrote:** And what about the part that it's dark and late outside?  
**Suga wrote:** Come and stop me if you dare  
At that, Daichi could only curse under his breath. That was the perks of having the silver-haired man as a boyfriend. Really, he could be perfect and adorable at time, but he could also be such a little shit when he wanted to... But still.

  
The brown haired man slowly got on his feet and started putting on his shoes, not minding the fact he was already in his pyjama pants. After all, if his boyfriend decided he was going to bake cookies in the middle of the night, the last thing he could do was come and help him...

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Daichi heard when he entered his boyfriend apartment (yes he did have a spare key, thank you really much) was a ruckus of what seemed pots and pans coming from the small kitchen. Sighing and slowly putting off his shoes, the brown haired man slowly walked toward that direction, only to be greeted by the sight of his really adorable partner, only in his boxer and a overly large t-shirt that belonged to him if he was not mistaken, trying and falling to get the mixture of a round metal bowl to a glass container.  
''Need help with that?''  
Hearing him, Suga slowly turned to see the other man standing there and give him a proper welcome with a huge smile on his pale lips. He was absolutely radiating sunshine and happiness even at the darkess hour of the night and slowly moved to the side to leave a place for his boyfriend.  
''Yes please!''  
Slowly moving to the side his boyfriend liberated, Daichi decide to hold the bowl upward, while his boyfriend slowly let the mixture fall into the other container, helping it move faster with a wooden spoon. While he was cleaning the bowl, the brown haired man decided to fulfill the comfortable silence with some conversation:  
''Well, I will not say I am not surprised, that was pretty fast. I must have left my apartment like 10 minute ago. Anyway, what's this?''  
Smiling softly, the silver haired man participated to the conversation too, just finishing to clean the bowl and taking a long lick of the spoon he was holding:  
'' This is brownies. Making cookies would have been too long and also I didn't have any butter left, but I had a box of those pre-made mix where you only have to add water, oil and a egg. Pretty awesome right?''  
Daichi could only grin and agree with his adorable boyfriend on that (and that was not because he was kind of distracted with that pretty pink tongue of his, no sir). Slowly letting go of the bowl and putting it to the side, he opened his mouth playfully:  
''Oh? I love brownies, can I have a taste?''  
Smiling with a large smirk, Suga slowly advanced the spoon to the other lips... Only to slap the kitchen instrument on the other nose softly, leaving a brown trail of un-cooked mix. The brown-haired man had once again to slowly blink, taking a moment to realize what the other just did, while the silver-haired man was smiling like the devil, trying and failing hard to hide his laughter. A smirk slowly also grow on Daichi lips as he playfully answered:  
''So that's how you wanna do it...?''  
And automatically he grabbed the bowl trying to dump it on the other ones head while they were both maniacally laughing.  
''Oh my gosh, no, not in the hair!!''  
They were rapidly interrupted by the loud shrill of the oven, having finish to pre-heat. Automatically, Suga got back to serious and putting their brownie in the machine having interrupted their moment of pure silliness. Looking at his boyfriend, the brown-haired man asked, also taking the break in their fight to clean his face:  
''So how much time must it take to cook?''  
Suga smiled and took everything he had used to cook to the sink to clean them.  
''Ah around 45 minute, why?''  
Humming, the other man simply shrugged and looked elsewhere:  
''Ah just wanted to know when we could share it.. It's in so long though.''  
Laughing a bit, the silver-haired man started letting warm water run and made a small sign for his boyfriend to join him:  
''All the more reason to help me clean the dishes. You're coming?''  
Smiling also, Daichi slowly came behind his partner and hugged his waist tenderly:  
''Yeah, I'm right behind you and will always be...''  
''That was really cheesy.'' Was the answer of the other man, slowly turning so they could be face to face, with already a shit-eating grin on his lips.  
''Oh shut up you crazy brownie-making mess.''  
And to definitely shut his boyfriend up, he softly collided their lips in a short awkward kiss that the other happily answered to.  
It was a little bit weird and not perfect at all, but it was them, so everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Baking in the middle of the night is not to do lightly! Bake responsibly people!  
> Literally something I wrote while the brownies I made at 11 pm o clock cooked. This is really un-betaed and also English is not my first language so excuse any error.


End file.
